A Heart for the Hunter
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Castiel may have forgotten his former life as an angel, but not everyone forgot him. And the angels and demons want him to bring back Satan. The only thing standing in their way? Dean Winchester. And he's going to make sure no one gets their hands on Castiel or die trying. When threatening the heart of the hunter, you either kill him or become the hunted and die. AU, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Dean was lying on top of a blanket on a field of grass with his lover. He couldn't help but look at his lover's sleeping face, only admitting in his head that he thought his lover looked cute. His hand brushed through the messy black hair down to his smooth back. Their clothes were lying all around them, having been removed quickly in their lovemaking. He never thought that he, of all people, would be in a long-term relationship with an _angel._ A _male_ angel at that. For six years, he'd been living in this village with his younger brother, Sam. For six years, he'd been hunting demons to keep the humans safe. And for six years, he'd been in a relationship with his beloved angel. He could still remember the day they met, knowing that the angel should've killed him on sight.

His lover stirred and his eyes fluttered opened then looked up at him. His angel gave him a small, shy smile when he saw that Dean was staring at him. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" his angel asked.

"Because I can…Castiel," Dean replied.

Castiel leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, looking down at him. "I'll have to go home soon…"

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, kissing him again. "No, you don't. You can stay here with me and Sam. Don't even bother going back. Maybe they won't notice you're gone."

Castiel laid his head on Dean's chest, tracing Enochian symbols on it with his finger. "They will know…out of the angels, everyone always seems to notice I'm gone. Especially Naomi and Uriel, even the Archangels. Plus, Gabriel said he was going to help me become a human. He's the only one that knows of this."

"Can you trust him?" Dean asked, still not sure how he felt about an Archangel helping them out. Even if that Archangel had left Heaven and wanted nothing to do with the angels.

The angel nodded, looking up at him. "Yes. He left during the war between Heaven and Hell and he knows the spell to turn me into a human female. We'll be able to get married and have the family you've always secretly wanted."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up at that last sentence. Sure, he wanted to marry Castiel, but knew they couldn't if he stayed as a male. And he would love to have a family too, but he would also give up both of those desires if it meant just living the rest of his life with Castiel by his side. "You know you don't have to do that, Cas…"

"I _want_ to do it," Castiel assured him. "I…I learned a lot by being with you, Dean. Before you, I couldn't feel, but now I do. I want to give you what you desire."

"I desire you," Dean pointed out. "Marriage? Kids? Those don't matter to me as long as I have you."

Castiel chuckled as he sat up. "I know, but I still want to." He grabbed his chiton and pulled it back on, pinning it together on his left shoulder to hold it and cover his body. Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and felt Dean's body against his back. He felt his lips pressing against his bare shoulder up to his neck. "Dean…"

The hunter held him tighter as he kissed his way up to his ear, gently tugging at the lobe and feeling his angel shudder against him. "Stay," he whispered.

The angel turned in his arms and clasped his hands together on the back of Dean's neck, resting his forehead against Dean's. He looked up at his hunter, seeing the green eyes silently begging him not to go. "I'll be back," he assured him. "And I'll never leave you again."

Dean reluctantly let him go and backed away. "I'm holding you to that promise." He watched as Castiel disappeared and knew he had to be patient for his return. He pulled his clothes back on and folded the blanket that they had been lying on then walked back to the village. Demon activity had been low these past few weeks and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. But the village was safe and that's all that mattered. He would still be able to provide for him and Castiel when the angel came back and lived with him…as a human. A human female, but that didn't matter to him. He fell for the angel because of who he is, not because of his gender. They would get married, have children, and live a happy family life. A life he knew nothing about since he'd lost his mother at a young age and his father began teaching him how to hunt demons along with his younger brother, Sam. It was only after he turned eighteen that he decided to leave their father and took Sam with him to live a small village to give his brother somewhat of a normal life.

Now that he was twenty-six years old, he figured he could still do demon hunting around the village and other nearby villages, but he wouldn't be able to travel far anymore unless Castiel didn't mind. Though it would be hard when they had kids. He knew he couldn't just up and leave for every far away mission.

But that was all in the future. Right now, his mind was thinking more about how he and Castiel would finally be together forever once the angel returned.

* * *

Castiel had returned to Heaven, seeing a few angels walking through the halls, but none of his superiors were around. He quickly went to his room and began packing what little items he wanted to take with him when he began his human life…with Dean. A small part of him still wondered how a simple demon hunter was able to bring out the emotions that had long been buried deep inside him. As a young angel, he wasn't allowed to show any and would be severely punished by Naomi if he did. The only angel that showed a lot of emotions was Gabriel, who had long left Heaven during the war between Heaven and Hell.

Now he understood why their Father had wanted them to love the humans and bow down to them. Through Dean, he was able to feel love and fully understand why they became his Father's greatest treasure. Yes, they were flawed, but a lot of them tried to do better and forgive, like what Gabriel told him. He looked down at his left wrist, seeing the silver charmed bracelet that Dean had given to him on their two year anniversary of being together. It was something that had belonged to his mother and he knew Dean wouldn't have just given it to anybody. It made him happy that his beloved hunter trusted him.

The door to his room suddenly burst opened and Zachariah walked in with several other angels. "Grab him," he ordered and pointed at Castiel. Two male angels grabbed his arms and dragged him away from his room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Castiel demanded, confused on why they were doing this. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Zachariah and the other angels ignored him and continued walking through the main hall to the throne room of the Archangels. Raphael was sitting on his throne as other angels were gathered and watched as the angels holding him threw him in front of the thrones. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel's thrones were empty, showing how the war obviously affected them and a constant reminder of what happened. Raphael looked at Castiel with cold, calculating eyes. "Brother, it's good to see you," he greeted coolly.

Castiel looked at him in confusion. "Raphael, what's going on? Why have you ordered the angels to drag me here unwillingly?"

"You know, I always wondered why Father loved you a little…too much," Raphael began. "You're not a seraph and most definitely not an archangel, but something about you always caught his interest. You're all he talked about…"

Now Castiel was really lost. Like all of his brethren, minus the Archangels, he'd never even seen their Father let alone talk to him. So why was Raphael saying that their Father talked about him? "Raphael, I've never even seen him. What's going on?"

Raphael stood up and slowly walked towards him. "As you know, Michael and Lucifer are destined to fight again. But, what we didn't know was that Father not only had Lucifer sealed in a cage in the deepest part of Hell, but he's also taken quite a portion of Lucifer's strength from him."

"And you need me to help find this person that holds his powers?" he asked his older brother.

The Archangel simply laughed as he walked around him in a circle. "No…we know who holds his powers. The prophet, Luke, has written the name of the being that holds it inside them."

Castiel began feeling uneasy and suspicious as he noticed how all of the angels in the room were looking at him. He hadn't had a chance to grab his angel blade before they dragged him out of his room and was left defenseless. "Then, what are you waiting for? You have to protect them. What if the demons find out about this person?"

Raphael laughed humorlessly, stopping to stand in front of him. "Oh Castiel, you always were naïve to certain things. We don't want to stop the Apocalypse, we want to _start_ it. We're tired of these insignificant insects roaming the Earth and destroying Father's beloved creation. We just want…Paradise."

Some angels began walking closer and circling around him. Castiel noticed that they pulled out their blades. He looked at the Archangel and narrowed his eyes. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Simple…you have Lucifer's powers inside you. Now give it back," Raphael said and nodded to the angels.

A male angel swung his blade at him and he ducked out of the way in enough time to grab the angel's arm and twist it. The male angel grunted in pain and tried to get his arm free, but Castiel grabbed the blade from his hand and stabbed him in back of the head. He pulled the blade away and looked at the other angels. "I don't know what makes all of you believe that, but I'm nothing special," he said. Another male angel launched at him, managing to slash his torso. Castiel hissed when he felt the blade cut him and jumped away from the group. The same angel ran at him again and Castiel managed to teleport out of the way at the last second, stabbing the angel in the back and piercing his heart.

Two other angels attacked him, a male and a female. Castiel pulled the blade out of the angel he just killed and pushed the female away as the male angel began slashing at him furiously. He managed to avoid getting hit though the blade caught his arms a few times, giving him shallow cuts. The female angel launched at him again and Castiel dodged her attack and grabbed her arm. When the male angel attacked again, he used her as a shield, causing the male angel to stab her in the torso. As the male stood there in shock, Castiel teleported behind him and slit his throat. He turned around to face the other angels, holding his blade out. Raphael just stood there and clapped as the other angels just stood there.

"Impressive," Raphael complimented. "You are a lot stronger than you look. I can see why Father has always taken a special interest in you."

"I don't have Lucifer's powers in me," Castiel retorted, slowly backing away to the door. He had to get out of here. Maybe he could summon Gabriel and have the Archangel take his side on this. "I just want to be left alone in peace."

"Oh, you'll be left alone…but in pieces," Raphael said and nodded to the other angels. Three more angels flew at him. Castiel didn't bother to try and fight, using his powers to teleport out of the room. Because of the wound on his torso combined with the exhaustion of the fights, he fell to his knees and felt dizzy. He tried to shake it off and crawled over to where he had his small bag of things that he was going to be taking with him to Earth.

He looked at the silver charm bracelet on his wrist and knew why he had to live…

Dean.

He had to go back to him. To live a human life with him, have a family, and spend the rest of his years with Dean by his side.

"You didn't think I would let go that easily, did you?" Raphael asked, suddenly behind him.

Castiel looked up at him and back away. "Please, Raphael…," he all but begged. "I don't have his powers inside me. I never did."

"You were just a youngling during the war. A child," Raphael said. "None of us knew why Father created you as an infant, even Lucifer didn't know why and he was Father's favorite. The only person who ever cared for you was Gabriel and he's abandoned Heaven." Two angels suddenly appeared next to him. "And he won't be able to save you."

Before he could react, Castiel's wings were suddenly broken by the two angels that had appeared. He shouted in pain then shouted louder when the angels broke his legs and arms, leaving him unable to defend himself.

If the fights before hadn't been punishing enough…then he was in for a real treat as the angels literally dragged him out by his broken arms and followed Raphael.

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of an unknown hallway, hearing shouting and cheering going on in a room down at the end. He walked to where the noise coming from, walking through the door and saw a bunch of people dressed the same way Castiel dressed. None of them seemed to notice him as he walked closer to where everyone was looking at. Once he reached the area, he saw two males holding another male down on his knees as a female and another male punched and stabbed at the man. Dean wondered why they were doing this to one person._

"_Rip his wings off!" a male in the crowd shouted._

"_Rip them off!" a female cheered._

_The whole crowd began cheering as Dean realized where he was._

_Heaven._

_But this was only a dream. He was gonna have to make sure to not drink again before going to sleep, even if he didn't drink much. He watched as the big male angel that had been punching and stabbing the helpless male walked around him. "This is only because you fought back and killed four angels…," he told the male. Dean couldn't see his face real good because he kept it down and his face was swollen that Dean wouldn't even be able to make out his features._

_The big male angel grabbed one wing of the helpless male angel and ripped it off as the male angel screamed loudly in pain. Dean had to look away, unable to stomach the sight. Were angels really this sadistic? Weren't they supposed to be protective and gentle? He cringed when he heard the other wing being ripped and the helpless angel screamed even louder._

_The two angels that had been holding him let him go and he fell to the floor. Dean looked at him, seeing that his back was now a bloody mess and that he was shaking uncontrollably in pain. He wished he could comfort the man, even though it was dream._

_It was then he noticed something on the angel's left wrist shining in the light._

_A bracelet._

_A silver charmed bracelet._

_The one that Dean had given Castiel._

_The angel turned onto his back and Dean's breath hitched as he realized that this was _Castiel_ getting tortured. His left eye was swollen shut, but he could see the bright blue eye managing to peek through on his right side._

_Why was he dreaming about Castiel getting tortured?_

_Castiel looked over at him and frowned. "Dean…?" he croaked out._

"_Cas…," Dean called out to him._

"_Take back Lucifer's Grace!" a female shouted._

"_Let Lucifer free!" another female shouted._

"_Give us Paradise!" a male said._

_The angel that had been sitting on what looked like a throne chair got up and walked over to Castiel, sighing. "This wouldn't have happened had you just let us kill you the first time," he said as he pulled out a blade. "Present his throat."_

_The two angels that had been holding Castiel grabbed him again and one grabbed him by the hair and left his throat bare. But Castiel wasn't even bothering to look at any of the angels. All he could see was Dean standing there. _

_The angel with the blade made a small slit in his throat and held a small crystal container near it as Dean saw a shining white-blue light leave the wound and Castiel grunted in pain. Once all of the light had been sucked out, the angel closed the container and looked at it. "This isn't Lucifer's Grace," he said then looked at Castiel. "Why is yours in here and not his?"_

"_I…I d-don't have…i-it," Castiel struggled to say as the blood kept pouring out from the wound._

"_Kill him!" a male angel shouted from the crowd._

"_That'll free Lucifer!" another said._

"_Only one way to find out," the big male angel that had been torturing Castiel said. "Don't you agree, Raphael?"_

_Raphael sighed as he shook his head at Castiel. "You always were a lot of trouble. Always having to make things difficult for us…" _

_But Castiel didn't seem like he was listening to any of them. He looked at Dean with his only good eye, looking at him with sorrow…and love. "I won't make it…," he told the hunter. "I'm sorry, Dean…"_

_Before Dean could say anything, Raphael stabbed Castiel in the chest and twisted the knife inside him. He saw a bright light shine out of Castiel's eyes and mouth as he screamed. When the light suddenly diminished, the angel fell to the ground on his back when the two angels let him go. _

"_Cas?" Dean called out to his angel._

_But Castiel didn't answer. He lied there on the ground._

"_Cas…NO!" _

* * *

He woke up in a panic and looked around his room. Dean realized that he'd woken up from his nightmare and lied back down on his bed, running his hands over his face and tried to get his breathing back to normal though his heart felt like it was breaking. Like a part of it was missing.

Like a part of it was dead.

"Cas…if you can hear me, just please come down and let me see that you're alright," Dean prayed to his angel. "I don't care if you can only stay for a minute. Just…let me see you."

But his angel didn't show up.

And Dean knew in that moment that something was wrong.

Because Castiel _always_ answered his prayers.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he walked through the halls of Heaven to Castiel's room. Unlike Raphael, he knew the real prophecy from the beginning. Though his older brother did find out the truth.

It wasn't the _angel_ named Castiel that held Lucifer's powers inside him.

It would be a _human_ male named Castiel that would have Lucifer's powers inside him.

But not even the prophet predicted this. That the angel would be brutally tortured and killed like this. Gabriel looked at the soul he held in his hands.

Castiel's soul.

The soul's light flickered, showing how weak it was. "Shh," Gabriel soothed. "I've got you, little one." He remembered the day that Castiel had been 'born.' Unlike all angels that had been created as adults, their Father for some odd reason created Castiel as an infant. Gabriel remembered watching him run around the halls of Heaven in his diaper with little fluffy white wings twitching behind him in excitement. He was the only one that raised him. His older brothers had refused to acknowledge the little baby and other angels could only tolerate him for a minute. The only other angel that bothered to help Gabriel raise him was Anna, but she hadn't been willing to stand up to Castiel's defense. Gabriel held the soul of his little brother close. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe, Cas. I won't let anything happen to you." He walked to Castiel's room and saw the ashes that were once Castiel's body. The only thing that remained was a silver charmed bracelet left on the bedside table along with the stuff that the angel had been packing. Gabriel walked over to it and saw that it was the things that Dean had given to Castiel as gifts. A green rose-shaped pin that could hold an angel's chiton together on the shoulder, a gold pendant of an anti-demon possession symbol hung on a leather cord, a silver ring and two circular pendants with the word 'Love' in Enochian on them, something that angels would give to someone that they truly cherished. It was extremely rare for this to be given and he knew his younger brother must've loved the hunter, Dean Winchester, with his whole being if he had these made. He grabbed all six items and packed them away in a small leather bag.

"Don't worry, Cassie. I'll drop dead before I let anyone harm you like this again," he reassured the little bundle of light. After making sure the precious treasures were safe, he teleported to Raphael's room. His older brother wasn't there at the moment and Gabriel could care less about him. If anything, he'd shiv the bastard for what he did to Cas. He saw the crystal container holding Castiel's Grace lying on top of the table and grabbed it before teleporting back down to Earth. "We're going to live a new life, Cas…it's going to take a while to recover from this, probably centuries. But I promise you'll see Dean again."

The soul's light seemed to shine a little brighter at the mention of Dean.

* * *

_**`~`~`~`One thousand years later…`~`~`~`**_

_Present day-in the middle of nowhere…_

He was lying on a blanket in the middle of a field of grass, looking at the sky.

A thousand years…

A thousand years since he made that deal…

A thousand years of hunting demons…

And a thousand years since he'd last seen his beloved angel…

Dean sighed to himself as he thought about his angel. Would Castiel be disappointed in him for what he'd become? Would he forgive Dean for choosing this path?

Did he even deserve to ask Castiel for forgiveness?

"Dean!"

Dean looked over to his younger brother as Sam walked over to him.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked, sitting next to his brother.

And it was also because of him that Sam was like this as well. Immortal and…

"Yeah, I'm comfortable," Dean said.

Sam didn't believe him and sighed. "Dean, you're not really one to sit around and look at the clouds. What's going on?" he asked.

Dean didn't say anything and continued to look at the sky, seeing it turn a mixture of red, orange, gold, and blue…blue like Castiel's eyes.

"Dean?" Sam softly called out to him, hoping his brother would give him an answer.

"…Today would've been our anniversary," Dean said quietly.

Sam didn't say anything for the rest of the day, even after they left the area and went to a motel.

* * *

_Present day- Pontiac, Illinois…_

"Hey, wake up!" a female's voice called out to him.

Deep blue eyes opened and looked into lighter blue eyes, seeing his younger sister, Jessica smile down at him. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Why?"

"Because dinner is ready. So stop lying out here and come on," his sister ordered then walked back into the house.

The young man stood up and stretched as he looked up at the evening sky. A part of him always felt…content with looking at it. But at the same time, that same part also felt empty. Like a part of him was missing.

"Hey! Get in here!" his sister shouted from the house.

The young man looked over to the house, seeing his sister put his and their older brother's plates on the table and saw their older brother rush to the table. He walked back to the house, seeing his siblings sitting at the table and eating their food. Something told him that today was just…special. He looked down at the silver charmed bracelet that his older brother had given to him on his thirteenth birthday. When asked why he gave him this, his brother only chuckled and said that he would know why when the right time came. He never understood what he meant but he loved the charm bracelet nonetheless. Gabriel was very complex when it came to certain things.

"Hey, Cas!" his brother called out to him. "Get in here and eat! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get fresh baked chocolate chip cookies!"

Castiel gave a small smile as he turned to look at the sky one last time. While a part of him felt empty…the other part felt like something was watching him…

And something would be coming after him…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And now the real story shall begin!

Links to how Castiel's chiton looks and how love spelled in Enochian looks(or at least an idea!) will be posted on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

_He saw her get thrown across the room, hitting the floor hard. When he tried to look at the person that attacked her, all he could see was a blurred face. The woman had long wavy, blonde hair and when she turned around to face the man, Sam saw that she had light blue eyes and very beautiful. She was wearing a short pink nightdress and had blood at the corner of her mouth along with cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She backed away from her attacker as he approached her._

"_Where is he, Jessica?" the man asked._

_The woman didn't answer and glared at him. But her bravado didn't last long when her attacker grabbed her ankle and twisted her leg, breaking it. She screamed loudly in pain and turned around, trying to crawl away from the man. _

_The man only followed her as she crawled, chuckling in amusement. "Now, Miss Novak, you know that won't do you any good," he said._

_Sam blinked, seeing that the scene changed. Now the room was dark and both the man and woman were nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw that the room had been cleaned up, showing no evidence of the fight earlier._

_Then he heard something drop on the floor._

_He looked down and saw something dark drip onto the floor and knelt down to inspect it until another drop landed right next to it. Sam looked up to the ceiling and his breath hitched at what he saw._

_The woman was pinned to the ceiling and had a large slash across her torso, but she was still alive. He could see her struggling to breathe. _

_The ceiling suddenly burst into flames and quickly surrounded her, slowly burning her too._

"_No!" he shouted, trying to help her_.

"_**Sam, wake up!"**_ _a voice shouted to him._

* * *

"Sam! SAM! Wake up!" Dean shouted at his brother, trying to shake him awake.

His brother's eyes snapped opened and he sat up, looking around frantically. "What…What happened?" he asked.

"You had another nightmare," Dean told him. "Was it another vision?"

Sam nodded, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to calm down and get his heartbeat back to normal. "Yeah," he replied. "It was this woman…she was getting attacked by someone. I know it was a demon because he broke her leg by just twisting it like it was a toy. He asked her where is 'he,' but she didn't tell him anything. Then I saw her pinned to the ceiling and then flames…surrounded her."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Dean asked, handing his brother a cup of water.

"Yeah, she had long wavy, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Very beautiful," Sam told him.

Dean sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "Well _that_ narrows it down," he said sarcastically. "Do you know how many women in the world fit that description?"

"Jessica Novak…," Sam said, mostly to himself. "The demon called her 'Miss Novak' and Jessica. Maybe we can find out from that?" He walked over to the small dining table and sat down next to it, turning his laptop on.

"Are you…using Facebook to find her?" Dean asked, a little flabbergasted at his brother using social media to help. It something that Dean still needed time getting used to. Two things he did love though, was his '67 Impala and classic rock music. But social media and other things like it didn't make him too comfortable.

Sam chuckled as he looked through the profiles. "It does help narrow it down…," he said, immediately seeing the woman in his dreams. "That's her. That's the woman from my vision."

Dean looked at the screen, seeing a beautiful woman standing next to a man slightly shorter than her and another man who was the same height as her and hiding his face. "Hn, she is hot," Dean said, looking at her name. "Jessica Novak. Lives in Pontiac, Illinois, single, interested in guys, and is an Aquarius. Hey! Her birthday is the same day as mine! Maybe it's a sign that she and I…you know."

"Very funny," Sam said sarcastically. "But at least we know where she's at. We can protect her from whatever is coming after her."

"And how exactly do we tell her that a demon is going to kill her?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "I doubt it's very common to go up to anyone and tell that a demon is going to kill them for no apparent reason."

Sam shook his head. "No, this demon is after her for something. If we can find out who she knows, maybe we can protect the guy too."

"And you're sure it's a guy?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The demon asked her where _he_ is," Sam told him. "Maybe we can find the guy too." He got up and began packing his stuff. "We have to hurry, Dean."

"We can't stop for breakfast?" his brother asked, looking a little sad.

Sam sighed and gave his brother an irritated look. "Dean, the life of a woman and possibly a man in our hands, and you want to go to a diner and eat?"

"We can take it to go," Dean pointed out.

"Fine," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was night by the time they got there. There were still quite a few people out and about the small town, but none of them were Jessica Novak.

"Time to walk around?" Sam suggested. "Somebody is bound to know where she is. This isn't a big town."

"Yeah, let's go," Dean told him, getting out of the car. They walked over to the nearest bar, seeing a lot of people dressed up in costumes when they got inside. "Is it Halloween?"

Sam sighed, looking at the sign. "No, but they're having a little pre-Halloween celebration. People are welcomed to dress up and they're having a costume contest among the employees." He sat down across from his brother and waited for someone to come take their order. "So, how are we going to find or ask for her? It seems like almost all of the young adults in this town are here."

Dean was about to reply when a waitress came over. She was dressed up as a sexy nurse with the white stockings stopping at her mid-thigh though the dress was barely long enough to cover the rest of her legs. The small platform heels added another two to three inches to her height and made her long legs seem longer. Both Dean and Sam's eyes went wide when they saw it was Jessica Novak standing in front of them. "Hello," she greeted with a warm, friendly smile. "You guys new to our town?"

Sam was the first to recover from his shock and nodded. "Yes, we just got in a few minutes ago and figured we could use a drink. I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

She smiled, handing them menus. "Well, my name is Jessica. You can call me Jess if you want," she informed them. "So what will you have to drink?"

"I'll take a beer," Dean replied.

"Same here," Sam told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said, walking off.

Dean looked over to his brother and grinned. "She's hotter in person," he said, seeing Sam scowl at him. "What? She's hot. Tell me you don't think she's hot?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, she's very pretty," he said. "But at least we know where she is. Now we just have to follow her."

"Follow who?" Jess asked as she approached with their drinks. "You're not stalkers are you?"

Dean chuckled as he took his glass. "Nothing, just talking nonsense, nurse."

Jess arched her eyebrow suspiciously then gave them a friendly smile. "Alright, so are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the cobb salad," Sam told her.

"And I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with steak fries on the side," Dean replied, winking at her when he handed his menu to her. "And maybe your phone number?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Or I can give you my older brother's number," she countered. "Try not to get grabby, both of my brothers are here and they can get pretty protective."

"You have older brothers?" Sam asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes, two older brothers. They may not seem like much, but trust me, they're tough. They're the men dressed as angels, togas, wings, and all. Anyways, I'll be back with your order." She walked off, seeing Castiel sitting at the bar with Gabriel, quietly drinking his glass of beer. "Hey, we might have a situation...," she told them, nodding to the table that she was just at.

Both of her brothers looked over to the table. Castiel looked away just as he saw them turning to look at them. "What are their names?"

She shrugged, refilling Gabriel's glass. "I don't know, but I heard them talking about following someone."

"Do you think they're murderers?" Castiel asked, seeing that Gabriel was still staring at them. "Gabriel, stop staring at them. They'll think we want a confrontation with them."

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you just say 'pick a fight' with them? Seriously bro, you speak like you're from the old times. Speak like a guy in his mid-twenties and not like an old man."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I speak," Castiel defended. "And we don't look intimidating while wearing these…costumes that you picked out."

"Stop being such a sour puss," Gabriel said with a hearty chuckle. "No one will ever take us seriously so we have the advantage of catching them off guard." He got up when he heard one of his favorite songs come on and gave a loud hoot, grabbing the nearest lady to dance with him. His siblings just shook their heads in amusement, watching as a lot people began dancing.

Jess walked over to Dean and Sam's table, handing them their food and refilled their glasses. Dean watched her as she walked back, seeing that she was talking to her brother, the one with dark hair. The man didn't look like much, but Dean knew to never judge a book by its cover. The man wasn't scrawny and had lean muscles from the way his arms were built. The toga didn't really give him a good view of the rest of his body, but he could tell the man wasn't too tall and he was obviously taller than his brother. He looked to his brother as he ate some fries. "You know, if there is a demon after her, we'll have to look out for her brothers too."

"I know," Sam replied. "But we can't exactly tell them that she's going to be attacked by a demon who wants her dead for no apparent reason."

"But what if there is a reason?" Dean asked. "What if the demons are after her or her brothers for some reason we don't know about?"

"We still have to protect them," Dean pointed out. "We'll stick around, pretend to be their friends, kill the demon when he comes after Jess, then leave. Simple as that." He saw Sam looking to where Jess was and saw her laughing at something her brother said and could practically hear what was going on in his head. He knew that longing look. It was something that he got whenever they stayed in a town for over a week. "Hey, don't go thinking about that domestic crap right now. You hear me?"

Sam frowned as he took another bite of his salad. "Dean…it's been a long time. Don't you think it's time to…?" He stopped when he heard his brother growl.

"No," Dean said harshly. "I won't stop until I find out the truth. Whoever did it, will pay. And I won't stop until I do." He stiffened when he smelled a familiar scent…something he hadn't smelled in a long time.

His angel…

He turned around, seeing Jess' dark-haired brother walking back to his seat to his seat at the bar after going to the jukebox. He got up and walked over to where the dark-haired man was sitting, seeing that another man was flirting with him though it was obvious the dark-haired man was trying to brush him off. But the man kept touching his knee while he was kindly pushing it off. His scent was even more intoxicating as he got closer, smelling his angel again. Without warning, he threw his arm around the man's shoulder. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late," he said casually.

Castiel was about to tell this next man to get off of him until he looked into a pair green eyes. The man was handsome even a little cute with the light dusting of freckles across his nose. He was about to speak until the man that was hitting on him tried to get his attention again. He pushed the man's hand off his arm. "I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to refuse." He looked at the green-eyed man, seeing that he was holding his hand out to him just as a new song came on. He took the man's hand and let him lead to where other couples were dancing to the slow song. The man wrapped his arms loosely around his waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck, slowly moving along with him as they danced. "Thank you…you didn't have to do that."

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "It's no problem." His heart was beating fast in joy as he looked down at the man after seeing what the dark-haired man looked like. He looked just like his angel with the same messy black hair, same deep blue eyes, the same deep gravelly voice, and smelled just like him. "What's your name, angel?"

"Castiel," he replied.

Dean's breath hitched as he heard the name and looked into the man's eyes to see if he was lying. "Castiel?" he asked. "That's your real name?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes…my parents thought it would be a unique name."

So not only did he look and smell like his angel, he even had the same name as him. Had his silent prayers finally been answered? Was this really his angel? Dean wanted so badly to take him far away and ravish him, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that this man couldn't be _his_ Castiel. This one was of the modern day world and if it was him, wouldn't he recognize Dean? Dean would like to think they'd been soul mates or something close to it, considering his angel had been willing to turn human for him. "I think it's a good name," he said.

The dark-haired man smiled shyly. A part of him was nervous while another part felt…complete. Like a part of him that he didn't know was missing was now back. "What's your name?" he asked the man.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," Dean answered.

"You're new to this town, aren't you?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, my brother and I were passing through here and decided to spend the night. Didn't think I'd meet an angel."

Castiel felt his cheeks burn slightly and looked down. "My older brother forced me to wear this…I lost a bet to him."

"Kinda glad you lost, no one else looks like they could be an angel," Dean told him honestly. The costume was not much different than what his Castiel wore, minus the fake wings and halo.

"Now you're just making fun of me," Castiel stated.

The taller man chuckled again and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm not lying, Cas. You look amazing."

Castiel's eyes widened at the nickname then felt a sudden sharp pain in his head.

"_I'm not lying, Cas. You look amazing."_

_Castiel looked around, seeing that they were lying out in a field of grass then looked up at the man hovering above him…Dean. "Dean, I don't know…" He felt nervous with the man looking at him with those green eyes that shining with lust and love. Knowing what they were about to do was forbidden, but at the same time he wanted this…he wanted to feel Dean inside him._

"_Trust me, Cas…"_

"Cas? Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked. He'd pulled the man aside when he saw Castiel hold his hand to his head in pain.

The dark-haired man looked up at him, wondering what just happened. The pain in his head went away, but he didn't know where that…vision came from. He looked up at the man holding him, seeing the concern on his face. "I'm fine," he said. "For some reason, a sharp pain went through my head, but it's gone now. It's not of import."

Hell, he even spoke like his Cas too. But he kept himself calm and casual when all he wanted to do was take this man far away. When he heard the song end, he began walking Castiel back to his seat until he heard another slow song start playing. He gently pulled Castiel back and gave him a small smile. "Sorry…but wanna continue?" The dark-haired man nodded and Dean pulled him close, this time holding him a little tighter but loose enough to where the man wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

While they danced, Sam was watching them and wondering why this man looked exactly like Castiel. He remembered meeting the angel a few times in the past. Either way, it seemed like his brother was attracted to the man. But deep down, Sam knew it couldn't last. This man was human and his brother was…Sam wondered if Dean knew too.

"Need a refill?" Jess asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm done for the night." He looked over to where Dean and her brother were dancing and nodded to them. "Seems like our brothers are getting along."

Jess smiled as she picked up his plate. "Yeah, seems like it. I've never even seen Cas let anyone get that close to him."

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"His name is Castiel," Jess informed him. "Your brother saved him from getting hit on by the local flirt. That guy has been trying to get Cas to go out with him for years, but Cas hasn't and probably never will say yes."

"Sounds like he doesn't like many people getting close to him," Sam stated.

Jess nodded and sat down in Dean's seat, watching her brother dance with Sam's brother. "So, what brings you and your brother here?" she asked Sam.

"Business," Sam lied. "We were passing by here on our way back home and decided to stay here for the night."

She smiled and stood up in front of him, holding her hand out. "Well, come on. You can say you danced with a small town girl before you go."

Sam looked at her in shock and shook his head nervously. "N-No. I can't. I don't dance."

"Don't or can't?" Jess countered, still holding her hand out. She gave him a warm smile. "You're not going to embarrass me by refusing, are you? I'll have you know, the whole town will know about it and I won't hear the end of it until my older brother does one of his sick pranks."

Sam was about to refuse again, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He was surprised by how strong she was as she dragged him over to the area where the couples were dancing. She put his hands on her hips and put her hands on his shoulders. "A-Are you sure about this?" Sam asked nervously. He'd never danced with a woman before in his long life and wasn't sure about what to do.

Jess nodded and started swaying slowly. "Yes," she said, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders to show him that she wouldn't let him get away easily. "You know…you're the first guy I've ever met that I can four inch heels and still look up at him. I can't wear them with any of the guys in this town. I usually have to wear flats whenever I go on dates."

He chuckled, trying his best not to step on her feet or look too awkward. They continued to dance with Jessica laughing once in a while whenever he accidentally bumped his foot into hers or almost stepping on it. After the song was done, she walked him back to his table. "T-Thanks," he said nervously as he sat back down in his seat. "Sorry for stepping on your feet."

She waved it off and smiled. "Don't worry about it, but now you have to vote for me for the competition my coworkers and I are having. I expect to hear you and your brother rooting really loud for me. Sounds fair?"

"Sounds fair," he agreed, watching her walk back to the bar. He saw Dean walking back to their table and looked at him. "Dean…?"

"It has to be him, Sammy," Dean said, sitting in his seat. "I swear it's him. He looks, smells, and talks just like him."

"He's human," Sam pointed out. "Even if it him, he doesn't remember anything, does he? Did he recognize you, Dean?"

Dean looked down and sighed wearily. "No…he didn't recognize me."

"Dean…I know you miss him, but this man is a human and knows nothing of the supernatural," Sam told him. "Everything you did back then…was because you wanted answers. Are you going to risk this guy and his life just because he looks like Castiel?"

"His name _is_ Castiel," Dean revealed. "You can't tell me it's just a coincidence that he just happens to be named Castiel just because his parents thought it would be cool?"

"Even so, every person that has gotten close to us dies, Dean. If it is Cas, do you really want him to be part of this life? Risking it every day to hunt?" Sam asked him. He didn't want to sound cold, but it was the only way to get his brother to listen to him. And it was the truth. This Castiel was human and fragile. He would only live for a short time already and if he was with Dean…his life would be shortened. "Dean, I don't want to sound mean, but…it's true."

Dean was about to say something when a man grabbed the microphone and began to talk. "Alrighty, folks, it's time to vote for the best dressed among the workers here! Make sure to cheer loud and proud for your favorite one!" The man began naming the workers as they walked to the center of the bar so everyone could see them. He saw that their waitress, Jess was seventh in line and was laughing along with her coworkers and friends.

"Jess said to make sure we root really loud," Sam said, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "Said it's my way of paying her back for stepping on her feet while we danced."

Dean smirked as he saw that she next in line. "Well, I don't mind rooting for her. With those long legs? She can wear those heels and kick my ass any day." When they heard the announcer call out Jess, he and Sam began cheering loudly for her along with her brothers. She smiled as she walked to the center of the bar and waved to the people then walked away after a few seconds. He winked at his brother playfully. "I'm sure you're imagining those long legs wrapped around you and-"

"Dean!" Sam growled.

The older brother just laughed and watched as the rest of the workers were announced then all of them walked in a line to the center of the bar and waited for the man to announce the winner. "And the winner is… Miss Jessica Novak!"

Everyone cheered for her as her and Castiel's brother came up and lifted her up slightly while hugging her though it was obvious she was taller than him. Dean saw Castiel give her a small smile and gave her a small hug. The siblings posed for one of her coworkers taking a picture of them

Then everything happened too fast. Dean looked around the bar for no reason and saw a group of men talking to each other and nodded. He saw that all of their eyes went completely black. Then, one of them pulled out a gun and aimed it to where Jess and her brothers were. "Look out!" he shouted.

A gunshot was heard then people began screaming and running away.

Dean looked to where they fired and saw that Castiel was on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder as Jess got out from under him. He ran over to them and turned Castiel. "Cas! Can you hear me?" Dean asked.

Castiel grunted in pain as Dean helped him sit up. "I'm fine…"

Dean looked around and saw that the demons escaped during the madness then looked at his brother, nodding. The demons seemed to have escaped during the madness when everyone was screaming and running. "Okay, we have to get out of here," he told them, helping Castiel stand. He held the man close as they ran out of the bar with Sam and Jess.

Once they were outside, Castiel and Jess looked around frantically for Gabriel. "Gabe!" Jess shouted.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked them, helping Castiel into the Impala.

"Our brother is missing," Castiel told him, holding his shoulder to keep the blood from flowing too much. "He went after those guys that shot at us."

"It's no use," Sam told them, putting his hands on Jessica's shoulders. "We're not gonna be able to find him in this mess. He and those guys are long gone now." He gently nudged her to the car and she got in next to her brother.

Dean drove off once everyone was inside to Castiel and Jessica's home that they shared with their brother. After making sure that there was no one around, they hurried inside. Dean made sure Castiel was sitting comfortably on the couch while Sam began putting salt around the doors and windows of the house. "Is everything set?" Dean asked as he walked downstairs after putting salt in every room.

"Yeah, no way they're getting in here," Sam told him. "What are we going to do? Now they know someone is after them. We can't exactly tell them that demons want her dead."

Dean nodded. "True, but we also have to search for the missing brother. Who goes after a group of guys by himself? This guy must have a death wish." Both of them turned to walk out of the kitchen only see Jessica aiming a shotgun at them. "Whoa! Be careful with that! What are you doing?"

"They were demons," she stated. "I saw their true faces and I know about the supernatural world. I think you and Sam should sit down and start talking…"

The brothers looked at her in shock, mostly because she knew about the supernatural world and that she knew about the demons. "What are you?" Sam asked her.

"A psychic."

* * *

**Author's Notes/Rambles**

Alrighty! Second chapter is down and now we can get a real move on with the story!

What do you think of it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean looked at her in almost disbelief, but the shotgun aimed was saying otherwise. Dean tried to walk slowly to her, but she aimed it at him immediately. "Nice try, slick," she said. "I'm not kidding when I say you and Sam should sit down and start talking."

"You pretty good with that shotgun?" Dean asked almost jokingly.

"I don't have to be an expert to shoot you from this distance," Jess stated. "But I'm a good shot either way. Now start talking or I start shooting."

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked her.

"Don't worry about him," Jess said. "He's fine and he'll live."

Dean backed away, holding his hands up in surrender while Sam did the same. "Are you really going to shoot us?" Sam asked her.

She narrowed her slightly, aiming at him. "I don't want to, but I need answers as well as the find my older brother."

Sam nodded, slowly sitting down near the dining table and holding his hands up. "Okay, but you don't really need to keep that gun on us. We're not here to harm you or your family."

"I'll stop aiming when I'm satisfied when you and your brother tell me why you're really here," she said. "And don't give me that bull that you're here on business. You're hunters, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"And I'm guessing you're here because there's a demon," Jess stated.

Castiel walked in wearing regular clothes, a long-sleeved light blue shirt with a green t-shirt underneath along with a pair of dark cargo pants and boots. "Go get changed into something you fight in," he told her, pushing the gun down. He took it from her as she walked off then looked at their guests.

"We're not here to fight you!" Dean shouted to them.

"I know," Castiel said calmly, putting the shotgun to the side. "But my sister is right. You and your brother should tell us why you're here. You're here on a demon hunt, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dean answered. "And I'm guessing you and your family know about them?"

"We've…run into a few of them," Castiel replied. "Being a family of psychics does draw attention to the supernatural beings even if you're keeping it hidden from the rest of the world. I answered your question, now answer mine. Why are you really here?"

"Because you're not letting go anywhere," Dean answered with a smirk.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Not funny. I'm being serious. Why are you here?"

"We're here on a demon hunt," Dean told him. "And to protect the victim of the attack."

"Victim? Is there a demon after someone?" Castiel asked.

"Possibly two people," Sam said quietly. He knew Castiel was looking at him and silently demanding an explanation. "I have dreams that can come true. I saw a woman die…"

"Jessica," Castiel stated. "I can read bits of your mind and that was standing out the most." He picked up the shotgun and backed away a little but didn't aim it at them. "What did the demon look like?"

"I don't know. I just know that it's a man and that he was trying to find some guy's location from," Sam admitted. "I looked up your sister's location through Facebook since I heard her name in my dream. Whoever this is, must really want this guy. Do you know anybody else with supernatural powers?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, just my brother and sister. We're just psychics who have a little bit of experience in hunting. But we always made sure to kill every demon so that no one could tell others about us. That's why my brother ran after the demons that shot at us."

"Well it looks like someone must've gotten away or have been keeping an eye on you and your family from a distance for a while," Dean said, standing up. "Your sister is a target and so are you. You need us to protect you."

Castiel was about to say something until he heard a loud crash come from upstairs. He immediately ran to Jess' room, hearing the two brothers run behind him. He opened the door, seeing a woman standing above his sister. Or on the outside it looked like a human female until she turned around and he saw her true face. The demon smiled evilly and held her hand out to him, using telekinesis to push him back into Dean. Sam managed to back away from them before he got knocked down as well, but the demon pinned him to the wall with her powers. He glared at her as she approached him. "How did you get in here?"

The female demon smirked. "I was already inside when you put the salt on every entrance into this house. I just needed to ask the girl something and she attacked me." She walked over to Jess and knelt down. "Now, you have to come with me. Unless you want me to kill your friends here."

"What do you want with me?" Jess asked as she sat up.

"Oh, I want nothing from you. But my boss is demanding for a psychic woman and he has his eyes set on you," the female demon replied. "He said that you have a very unique power…and he wants it."

Before the woman could grab her, Castiel grabbed the blade he had hidden under his sleeve and stabbed the demon from behind. Once he saw that the red light inside her stopped glowing, he let her fall to the ground. He looked to where Dean and Sam were, seeing their shocked faces. "What is that thing you just used?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"A blade that my brother gave to me," Castiel answered. "I don't know where he got it, but he gave me and Jessica one each. Said that it can kill demons and he trained us on how to use it."

"Sounds like he was afraid of demons grabbing ya," Dean said. "Do you always have that blade hidden under your sleeve?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, putting the blade back underneath his sleeve. He walked over to his sister and helped her stand up, checking her over to see if she had any major wounds. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Jess assured him then looked at the brothers. "So you know about us. What's your story?" Just when she saw that Sam was about to answer, her phone rang. She picked it up from the bed and saw Gabriel's name flash across the screen and answered. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too, sis," Gabriel greeted. "Just know that I'm okay. Are you and Cassie okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, we're fine," she said, holding the phone between her and Castiel's ears so they can hear their brother. "Are you on your way back home?"

There was a long silence which showed that something was seriously wrong. "Sorry, kiddos. I can't come back just yet," Gabriel told them after two minutes. "I have some things I need to take care of and I can't risk you two being with me. It can be dangerous."

"We can fight together," Castiel insisted. "You trained Jess and I to fight."

"I'm not going up against demons, Cassie. What I'm going up against is something beyond your powers at the moment," Gabriel told him. "And you know that small leather bag I keep in my drawer?"

"The one you keep stashed with your adult magazines?" Castiel asked rather bluntly.

"That's the one!" Gabriel said with a chuckle. "Make sure you and Jess pack that in your bags. I want you two to go with those brothers. Yes, I know they're there and they can hear me. Put it on speaker so they can hear me better." He waited until Jess gave him the okay to speak again. "Hello, Winchester brothers! Yes, I know your names. Just ask my siblings, I know a lot of things that I shouldn't know. I need you two to look after my brother and sister for a while. You two are the only ones that can protect them. Well, they _can_ look after themselves, but I'd prefer that they be with you two."

Dean growled irritably. "And why should we be responsible for them?" Not that he minded much if it meant that he got to spend more time with Castiel. A part of him was still convinced that this was _his_ Castiel reborn, but the other part of him was unsure.

Gabriel chuckled at his question. "Because, I'll kill you if you don't. Trust me bucko, I'll know if you ditch them somewhere."

"Why are the demons after your sister?" Sam asked him. "If you know so much, why are they after her?"

Gabriel sighed. "That, I'm still not so sure about. I mean she and Cassie have some weird mojo that could come in handy for you, Dean and Sammy. But as for the demons after Jess, I'm gonna have to look into that. In the meantime, I'm gonna need you two to take care of my siblings. Trust me when I say that demons aren't the only ones that are after my siblings. But right now they're the ones you need to concern yourself with."

"What else is after us?" Castiel asked him, demanding an answer.

"All in due time, little brother, but don't worry about the other group coming after you just yet," Gabriel assured him. "I made sure that you and Jess had the necessary protection when you two were babies. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You two squirts take care of each other, okay?"

"Okay," Jess said.

"Alright," Castiel replied.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then looked at the siblings. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to shiv the bastards that tried to kill my siblings," Gabriel replied. "I'm counting on you and Dean to keep them safe. I'll talk to you guys later." Before anybody could say something, he hung up the phone.

Jessica put her phone in her pocket and sighed, running her hand through her hair. "So what's the plan?" she asked no one in particular. "We obviously can't stay here. If that demon was here before we even got here then other demons must know our location."

"We're gonna take you two with us," Dean replied. "Pack up your stuff and pack things you'll need. We can always take you clothes shopping so pack light on them. Take any weapons you have. The more the merrier." He saw the two of them nod and Castiel walked out of the room. Dean followed him, seeing that he was looking through one of the drawers for something. "Is this your brother's room?"

Castiel nodded and finally found what he was looking for. He held the small leather bag carefully. He knew Dean was looking at the item in question. "Gabriel has never revealed what is in this bag. Not even to our parents. They didn't even know where he got it from. But he said that it just has to be protected. He's always been…complex when it came to certain things." He walked to his room and began packing his stuff, mostly packing clothes and bottles of holy water and a few containers of salt. Then grabbed a jar of some mysterious oil that his brother told him not to use until he taught him how to. Once his stuff was all packed, he looked over to Dean who was looking at some pictures in the hallway. He looked at the picture, seeing that it was one of him and Gabriel when they were kids and their father. His father had looked just like him now when he was alive.

"You look just like your father," Dean said quietly. He looked at the picture, seeing the man that looked just like Castiel smiling with the two boys. Was it possible that this man could've been _his_ Castiel? It could've been a possibility, but he would never know that. "Is he still alive?"

The black-haired male shook his head, taking the picture off the wall. "No. He died in an accident with my mother when I was ten years old. My brother was eighteen and Jessica was five. Luckily, my brother was old enough to have custody of us and had a full-time job to support us."

"How old are you?" Dean asked. He saw that Castiel looked a little surprised at the question. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty-seven," Castiel answered.

Dean noticed that he didn't seem to be in pain though he'd gotten shot in the shoulder. If anything, it looked as though he'd made a full recovery. "How's your shoulder? You don't seem to be in any pain."

Castiel stiffened when he pointed that out and put a hand to the shoulder that had gotten shot. "My sister healed it for me. We have…special abilities. Something that makes us different than your average psychics."

"She healed that wound?" Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, pushing the shirt away from his shoulder. He saw nothing but smooth, unblemished skin and no evidence of him ever being shot. "What are you?"

The black-haired male tried to pull his arm away, but found that he couldn't. He looked up into Dean's eyes. "I'm not sure." He was about to say more when Sam and Jessica walked out of her room.

"We're ready," Sam told his brother.

Dean nodded. "Good. Let's get going. If we start now, we can make it to Bobby's house in the morning."

All of them left the house and Castiel and Jess got in the backseat of the Impala, looking at their house one last time before Dean drove off. Dean could see from the rearview mirror that the siblings looked tired and weary from tonight's events. And he felt his heart ache for them at their loss. Losing their semi-normal lives and now their brother wouldn't return until he got revenge on the demons who had attempted to kill them, if he didn't die first.

* * *

From high in the sky, Gabriel looked down at the Impala driving away from his home with his two siblings.

As much as he wanted to be there with them, he had to do this.

He knew exactly why the demons were after them. Why they targeted Jess though was still a mystery. He'd caught the demons that attempted to kill her and found out that they were now after Castiel. And his worst fears had come true.

The _prophecy_ had come true.

All he wanted to do right now was take his siblings far away and protect them. But it would be no use. His Father would find them and bring them back here to fulfill their destinies. He knew Castiel's destiny, but Jessica's destiny was still shrouded in mystery. And right now, Castiel was the one he needed to be concerned about.

If the demons were coming after him now, then it would only be a matter of time before the big names in Hell would come after him.

And that's where the Winchester brothers came in. They could protect his siblings in his place while he went undercover to see what Heaven would be up to during this. And if he ever saw Raphael…

He would kill him without hesitation for what he did.

* * *

**Author's Note/Rambles**

This was probably more of a filler chapter, but yeah. Sorry it was short.

Yes, Gabriel will be going MIA for a while, but worry not! He will come back! And Jessica and Castiel's powers will be revealed next chapter. Jessica is definitely not going to be helpless and can fend for herself as she will show next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_He found himself standing in a large grassy plain. Dean walked in no particular direction, knowing these plains like the back of his hand. It was where he and…even in his dreams, he always thought about the past. Especially now that Castiel Novak appeared, it was as if God was making fun of him._

_Something caught his sight from the corner of his eye and he saw a figure standing on a hill not too far from him. The figure was obviously a male dressed in a long white chiton and had messy black hair. Dean couldn't see his face since the man was looking at the area with his back turned towards him. He began walking to the man, noting that the man was about average height and had a nice build. From behind, he just like…_

"_Hey!" he shouted at the man once he got close enough to him._

_The man turned around slowly. Dean swore his heart stopped for a second despite this being a dream when he saw those blue eyes. Eyes that made him think of the clear blue ocean with how brightly they shone. He looked down at his left wrist, seeing the charm bracelet that had been his mother's around the man's left wrist. "Dean…," the man said in a deep gravelly voice._

"_It is you," Dean said and pulled the man into a hug. He could even smell his lover's sweet scent, like the flowers of nature. He pulled his lover's head up and kissed those lips that he'd been dying to feel against his own for a thousand years. His lover moaned into the kiss and Dean shoved his tongue inside, groaning at the feel of the other's tongue brushing against his._

"_Dean…," his lover moaned when Dean pulled away for air._

_Dean pushed him gently to the ground and began pulling at his chiton, pushing the fabric away from his body until he was naked. He was just as Dean remembered him. Slender with lean muscles, hipbones lightly sticking out, and looking up at him with those big blue eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you…Cas." He leaned down and began kissing him again, running his hands slowly over the body below him. He frowned when he realized that Cas wasn't responding to his kiss like he usually did and pulled away. "Cas, what's wrong?"_

_Suddenly Castiel reached up and stabbed his hand into Dean's chest, grabbing his heart with an angry look on his face. "How could you…?" Castiel hissed. "I gave up _everything_ for you! And this is what you become? How could you do this to me? To yourself?"_

_Dean blinked in shock. Instead of just seeing the white chiton lying around him, he saw bloodied feathers and blood around him too. "Cas?" He gasped in pain as he felt the hand around his heart tightening its grip. "Cas…," he croaked. "Please…I wanted to see you again."_

_Castiel didn't say anything and suddenly jerked as though something stabbed him. The tip of blade appeared from out of his chest and he let Dean go, falling to the ground as he did so._

"_Cas…?" Dean whispered when he saw that Castiel was no longer breathing. "Cas, wake up. Cas! NO!" He cradled the man's face in between his hands, pressing their foreheads together as tears fell down his cheeks. "You can't leave me again, Cas. You can't…"_

_**I'm a lot closer than you think.**__ Castiel's voice told him._

_Dean looked down, seeing that Castiel's body had disappeared then turned around when he felt someone standing behind him. Castiel stood before him dressed in a tan trench coat and modern day clothes. Only then did he realize who those clothing belonged to. _

"_Castiel Novak…"_

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped opened and sat up in a panic. His dream felt too real this time to be just a dream. He looked over to the small table where Sam was sleeping in the chair and saw that he hadn't woken him up. They had stopped by at a hotel for the night since Bobby had given them a case. Both of them had let the Novak siblings use the beds since he and Sam didn't really feel like sharing a bed together. That just would've been too awkward.

He stared at Castiel, watching the man sleep peacefully. Castiel had refused to remove his trench coat and almost looked like an innocent fragile child with his lips slightly puckered out and keeping the coat wrapped around him almost protectively. Dean knelt down next to him and traced his finger along the delicate-looking cheekbone. Even doing that felt familiar to him. He continued to trace his finger along Castiel's face, going from the cheekbone to his brow bone down to his nose, and then finally ran his finger over his lips. They were a little dry, but not chapped. A part of him wanted to kiss them to see if they felt just like…

He pulled away when Castiel shifted a little and frowned in sleep. Dean put the tip of his finger in between his brows and gently pushed his finger up to unfurrow them, seeing the man's face relax. Just as he was about to pull his finger away, he saw Castiel open his eyes.

The raven-haired male looked straight into the green eyes staring back at him. He barely even noticed the hand that was obviously right in his face. The man looking at him was good at hiding his emotions, but he could see right through is façade. He had a haunted look in his eyes. Castiel tried to read his mind, but the man had it shut. Dean slowly pulled his hand away and continued to look at him, refusing to back down now that he caught him. "Is there a reason why you were touching me?" he finally asked after a minute.

Dean gave him a cocky smirk with a wink. "Couldn't help myself. You're gorgeous."

"Be serious," Castiel said quietly, his blue eyes staring intently at him. "Why were you touching me?"

"You know, the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid," Dean said jokingly. He almost laughed when he saw Castiel give him the same annoyed look that Cas would give him.

"I don't find your sense of humor funny," Castiel told him. A part of him didn't even mind that Dean had been touching him, but he was wondering why the man was in his room. "Why are you here?"

"I was checking on you since you were frowning in your sleep," Dean replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. He really didn't want to sit here and explain that he had a nightmare and seeing him actually provided some comfort. "Sorry if I woke you up. But I'm gone and won't bother you."

Castiel sighed, shifting closer to him and patted the empty space. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep on that side?"

Dean looked at him as though as he was mad. "Are you serious?"

"We're both adults, Dean, and I know the chairs aren't comfortable for you and your brother," Castiel pointed out. "Though I will admit I don't want either of you sharing a bed with my sister."

Dean chuckled at that as he lied down next to him. He didn't get under the covers so he wouldn't make Castiel uncomfortable. "When did you and your siblings first find out about the world of the supernatural?"

The raven-haired male looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I was four years old, going on five and my brother was thirteen. My mother was pregnant with Jessica. We were at the park one day and a demon attacked us. My father was never much of a fighter and neither was my mother. They didn't believe in violence from what my brother told me. The demon wanted Jessica, saying that she held a power that he wanted. Actually, he wanted all three of us. He knocked my dad out easily and it was only me and my brother left to defend our mother. I couldn't do anything of course, my powers weren't fully developed. My brother stepped up to the demon when he was close to our mother and…smote him."

"Smote? As in smiting?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The demon didn't see it coming. He just looked down at my brother and said something about taking us away from our parents, even offering us candy. My brother…just smiled and said, 'I don't take candy from strangers.' Then he smote him. Our mother was scared of he did, but he took that memory away."

"So he can take people's memories away? Any other abilities I should be aware of?" Dean asked. By the sounds of it, his brother was not only had weird abilities, but very powerful. And he did say that he would know if he and Sam ever ditched his siblings somewhere.

Castiel shrugged. "Even I don't know the full extent of his abilities. We've always had these powers. Our parents didn't so we had to hide it from them. When they died, my brother gained custody of us and taught us how to use our abilities. And he gave us these blades when we turned eighteen." He pulled the blade out from under his pillow and looked at it. "He said it could kill demons among other things, but I don't know what it can't kill. Hopefully I never find out."

Dean smiled a little as he looked at the blade. He recognized it as an angel blade, remembering how Cas always carried his on him whenever he visited Dean. He wondered how Castiel's brother managed to get his hands on two of them since they were exclusively for angels. Unless his brother had made some kinda deal with an angel, he shouldn't have it. "It's an angel blade. It can kill just about any demon except for a few and it can kill angels and seraphs."

"Angels are real?" Castiel asked in shock.

The blonde-haired man nodded. "Yeah, they exist." He looked over at him, seeing the wonder on Castiel's face.

"How do you know this is an angel blade?" Castiel asked. He noticed the sudden pained look on Dean's face and wondered what happened that caused him so much pain. A part of him wanted to comfort him and take that pain away, but he didn't know him well enough to nor did he know how Dean would react.

"Let's just say I knew one," Dean replied.

Castiel didn't ask any more questions and continued to look at him, noting that the sadness in the man's eyes never did seem to truly go away. It was as if he was always sad or missing someone. Was it the angel that he referred to? The sadness wasn't there when they were dancing. He hissed when he felt another sharp pain run through his head like it did back at the bar.

"_Here, this is for you," Dean said as he handed something wrapped in a cloth. _

_He looked up at the man in slight confusion, wondering what Dean was giving him. He unwrapped the item and saw that it was. It was a gold pendant of the anti-demon possession symbol hung on a leather cord so that he could wear it as a necklace. He knew Dean had one as well along with his brother Sam. "Dean…"_

"_I know it's cheesy to give you a gift…but yeah. It's for protection," Dean said nervously, scratching the back of his neck._

_He wondered if he should tell Dean that he couldn't get possessed by demons. But then, it was rare for the hunter to give him anything or be like this so he wasn't going to spoil this moment. He would wear the gift every day because he cared for the human male and he wanted him to see that he was grateful for the gift. "Thank you, Dean."_

"Hey! You okay?" Dean asked, sitting up and cupping his face. "Can you hear me?"

Castiel nodded and blinked, trying to regain his focus. "Yes, I can hear you." He looked at the man above and frowned, wondering why he kept seeing Dean in these…visions. He knew he hadn't met the man before last night and now it felt like he had. Like they had known each other in another lifetime. "Have we met before?"

Dean stiffened at the question and didn't say anything. How could he talk about Castiel to _Castiel_? It was obvious that this Castiel somehow had to be his Cas. But he knew Sam was right. This Castiel was a human and his life would greatly be shortened if he stayed with Dean. That's why he had to hurry up and find out what was after him so he could send man back to his home and they could pretend they never met. "No, we haven't. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Never mind," Castiel said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed that he asked that. He knew he hadn't met Dean before, but it didn't change the fact that he saw the hunter in these strange visions. He needed answers and fast. Whatever was coming after him wouldn't stop until they had him. Everyone around him was at risk.

"Get some sleep," Dean snapped.

"Dean…"

"Sleep," Dean ordered.

Castiel didn't say anything more and went back to sleep. It was obvious that Dean didn't want to talk since the man snapped at him like he had something to hide. He just hoped that it wasn't a secret that would get him and his sister killed.

* * *

Jess woke up in a panic. She looked around frantically, seeing that her brother and Dean were sleeping on the same together and Sam was still sleeping in the chair next to the small dining table. She got up quietly and put her shoes on then left the room. She could hear something out there, calling to her.

_Jessica…come play with me. Don't you wanna play?_

"Hey!" Sam grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "What are you doing out here?"

She blinked, shaking her head. "I…I don't know. I heard someone calling me…"

Sam looked at her in concern then looked around. "Come on, it's not safe. We need to go back inside."

Jess began to follow when something violently pulled her back and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Sam and saw him get pushed back by an invisible force, pinning him to a nearby car. She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't.

A young woman with short brown and brown eyes appeared next to her and smiled. "Hello, Jessica," she greeted. "I'll make this short and clear. Come with me if you don't want me to hurt little Sammy. Trust me, we don't want you dead any more. You're much more useful to us alive."

"What do you want with me?" Jess asked, fighting to get free. She could see the woman's true face, seeing a demon. "Who are you?"

The female demon smiled and knelt down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'm Astaroth. A demon who follows Lilith and she has a price out for you and your brother. Of course, she originally wanted you dead, but there's been a change in plans. Something about Azazel hearing from king that he needs you alive for what he has in mind. I've been following you since Pontiac." She waved her hand when Dean and Castiel suddenly came at her, pinning them to the car where she had Sam pinned. "Now boys, it's rude to interrupt women while they're chatting." She looked at them, smiling when she saw Dean and Sam. "The Winchesters, it's been so long and…so boring without you two. I mean, everyone in Hell has heard about you two and you have a price on your heads. One I intend to collect now that I have you."

Castiel began chanting a spell, watching the demon stagger as she walked towards him and the other two men, but Astaroth glared at him and merely twisted her hand in the air, making his heart stop for a second. Jessica managed to get up and slid her angel blade down to her hand and ran at the demon. Astaroth grabbed the blade just before it could hit her and screamed in pain from the blade cutting her, pushing Jess back. The blonde-haired woman stood her ground and glared at the demon.

"You bitch," Astaroth growled at her, looking at her hand. "You'll pay for that." The demon ran at her and tackled her to another car. Jess kicked her in the stomach and slashed at her with the angel blade, missing her the first time but managed to cut her torso. The demon snarled and punched her in the stomach then grabbed her by her shirt and threw her into car. Jess grunted in pain when she landed in the windshield, letting go of her angel blade. She slowly pushed herself off and fell to the ground. Castiel and the others were still pinned by whatever spell Astaroth was holding them down with, watching as the two women fought.

Jess managed to crawl to where her blade was, managing to get her hand on the handle when Astaroth pushed the heel of her shoe into her hand. The blonde-haired woman gasped in pain, releasing the handle and saw the demon kick the blade away.

Astaroth laughed darkly, kicking her in the stomach that sent her flying across the parking lot. She slowly walked over to her and kicked her shoulder so that Jess was looking up at her. "It's a shame I can't kill you. Because that really hurt, that blade that you used. But I'm sure my master will love to have it. It could be a handy weapon," she said. "Though Lilith is upset that our king is choosing you over her for his grand scheme, but she'll be happy that she has a weapon like yours."

"Then tell her to come and get it herself," Jess said, sweeping her leg under the dark-haired woman's feet, making her fall. She got up and ran to where her weapon was only to get slammed into a car, feeling a hand close around her throat.

Astaroth looked her with completely black eyes and began punching in the face relentlessly. "I'm getting real sick of you hitting me, you pathetic human," she spat.

Jess kicked her in the stomach then punched her in the face. "And I'm sick of looking at you." She was pushed down to the ground again and tried pushing the demon off, but to no avail.

"Too bad you don't have your fancy little weapon, isn't it?" Astaroth taunted.

Jess managed to get her hand free and put her palm against the demon's forehead, giving the demon a small smirk. "I don't need that weapon to kill you…" A white light suddenly appeared from her hand, causing the demon's eyes and mouth glow white as she screamed in pain then fell to the ground, her eyes burned out.

Dean and the others were released from the spell and ran over to Jess. Castiel rolled her over to her side, helping her sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She groaned in pain. "No…I'm not. I have a headache."

"Well, fighting a demon will do that to ya," Dean said with a grin.

Jess narrowed her good eye at him and sighed. "I didn't see you doing anything."

Dean chuckled, helping her stand up along with Castiel. "Well, I couldn't do much since she had me pinned down with a spell of some sort."

"Whatever," she said, groaning as she took a few steps.

Sam frowned as he saw her struggle to walk properly, knowing that she was probably a lot more injured than they knew. He pushed his brother away from her, picking her up bridal style and began walking back to their room, ignoring her gasp of surprise along with her brother's. "This will be much faster," he stated when he felt her looking at him in question.

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck, not knowing how to react to this. It was the first time since seventh grade that someone was able to carry her like this. Usually because of her tall height, men were very intimidated already let alone being able to carry her. The last person who'd carried her like this was Gabriel when she injured her ankle during martial arts training.

Sam lied her down on the bed, pulling her shoes off and began checking her for injuries. He couldn't help but wince when he saw some long cuts on her legs and arms along with some bruising not to mention that her right eye was swollen shut. She winced and groaned in pain when he ran his hand over her ribs and murmured an apology. "You might have a broken rib," he told her, lifting her shirt up enough to just see her ribs.

"I'll be fine," she gasped. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Can't you just heal her? Like how she healed you back in Pontiac?" Dean asked Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I used up most of my powers to heal the damage that the demon did to my heart. It was a lot more serious that I thought and had I been a normal human, I would be dead."

"And we can't take her to a hospital. They'll think we're beating her," Sam pointed out.

She snorted at that. "As if you guys can beat me in a fight."

Dean sighed and sat down on the other bed. "Well, I guess we just have to do it the old fashion way. Patch her up and let her heal on her own. Is that okay with you, Miss Novak?"

"Not like I have a choice," she said, leaning back against the bed. "What do you think she meant? By the King of Hell needing me alive for his grand scheme?"

"Who knows," Dean stated. "But that was one tough bitch, huh?"

Jess nodded, wincing when Cas helped her sit up so that Sam could wrap her ribs. "A little tougher than most demons I've fought, but still able to die the same."

"You didn't tell us that you could smite demons," Sam said quietly, looking between her and Castiel. "Anything else we should know about you two and your abilities?"

The two siblings looked at each other then away. "We don't exactly know the full extent of our abilities. We've only used a few of our abilities…our brother has most of our powers sealed."

"Why would he seal your abilities? That doesn't make sense," Dean told them.

"He said it was to protect us," Castiel replied. "He must've known that something like this was going to happen. We only have a small fraction of our powers available to us. Our brother said once that if we were at full power, demons would be swarming around us constantly."

"Yeah, no kidding. If being able to smite demons is you having your full powers sealed, I can see why they're after you two," Sam said, finishing wrapping up Jess' ribs. "And we still have a mission to do. Do you think that demon has something to do with the woman's murder?"

Sam shrugged, patching up the few cuts on Jessica's legs and arms. "I guess we'll find out in a few hours when we wake up, barring any more attempts to leave the room or demons coming after us." He finished putting the bandages on her cuts. "Should we worry about you going outside again?"

Jessica shook her head and gave them a weak smile. "I don't think so. The only reason I woke up was because she was talking to me in my head. She said she'd been following us since Pontiac so I don't think she would have something to do with your case."

"Well, not only do we have this case but now we know which demon is after you," Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lilith," Castiel stated and looked between the two brothers. "It seems the demons know about you two. Have you been hunting demons for that long?"

Neither Dean nor Sam answered. Sam got up to put the medical supplies away while Dean lied down on the bed. "Let's get some sleep," Dean said.

"I like how you two avoid the question," Jess countered, grabbing her blade. "Is there something we should know?"

"Just know that we have been hunting demons for a long time," Dean snapped, turning around so he wouldn't have to face them. "That's why they want us. And if Lilith is after you two…I think Sam and I might have an idea on who might be coming after us."

"That…doesn't sound good," Jess said, getting comfortable on the bed. She looked over to Sam when she saw that he was going to sleep in the chair again. "You know, you can sleep on the other side of the bed. I won't bite."

Sam looked at her with wide eyes then looked to her brother who was looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes and gulped nervously. "I don't think your brother likes that idea."

She laughed, groaning a little when her ribs cried out in protest. "We're both adults and that chair is too small for you. It's not like we're going to be doing anything else. We're just sleeping next to each other not…sleeping together."

Dean snorted at that. "Sammy has never slept with a woman let alone next to one. Probably doesn't even know where to put it."

"I know where to put it!" Sam shouted then flushed when he realized what he said, making Jessica and Dean laugh though Castiel looked like he wanted to smite him. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Just sleep on the bed," Jess ordered, shifting over so he can sleep next to her. Sam slowly got on the bed, making himself comfortable once he was lying down and trying not to shift too much since he knew Jessica was injured. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Sam gulped nervously, closing his eyes. "Nice to know."

* * *

**Author's Notes/Rambles**

Finally! Got another chapter out! Sorry to the few readers that read this! I was distracted mostly by Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It's a pretty good game!

You would NOT believe how many rewrites this chapter went through before I decided on the fight between Jess and Astaroth. Lilith is just one enemy that's after the group. There are others that are gonna be after them.

So...what exactly are Dean and Sam hiding?


End file.
